1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to an adjustable seat assembly for an automobile, and in particular an automobile seat assembly having a single motor controlling numerous seat position and seat contour altering features.
2. Description of Related Art
For ergonomic and therapeutic reasons, it is desirable to provide seat position and contour adjustment in an automobile seat. For example, it is critical that the fore and aft position of the seat assembly be adjustable, so as to accommodate occupants of differing height and body construction. It is also frequently desirable to raise and lower the seat and tilt it forwardly or rearwardly. Furthermore, it is well know to incorporate an adjustable lumbar support mechanism and perhaps adjustment of the bolster contour, head/neck contour, and the like. While manually operated systems for accomplishing these adjustments are available, luxury cars are typically fitted with full power-assisted devices.
Although many prior art power adjusted seat assemblies function satisfactorily, there remains the ever-present desire to further reduce both cost and weight, while maintaining and/or increasing durability, functionality and assembly. Toward this end, there have been several attempts in the prior art to control all of these various position and contour adjustments with a single motor. However, none have successfully achieved a low cost, low weight system which is ruggedly durable, functional and easy to assemble.